The Hobbit and The Vampyr Prince
by Stella Limegood
Summary: Long ago, a Prince was forced to do the unthinkable to save the ones he loved. Alone he wandered eternity awaiting his love's reincarnation, loyally protecting the descendants of their child for over 30,000yrs, but in days to come how will myth end? And what happens when his love is reborn as an Elf King, is love even possible, when he is Dracula The Prince of Darkness? YAOI. MxM.


**Disclaimer:** Neither the Lord of the Rings/Hobbit or Dracula Untold are mine. Nor am I making any money off of this. Sob. I am simply a fan writing for my own amusement & fun. The only thing I lay claim to is the unique idea I had in how I blended the two together. But again I'm not seeing a dime for any of this.

 **Important warnings:**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI OR MALE X MALE ROMANTIC FANFIC!**

 **IT IS ALSO A GENDER SWAPPING BENDING REINCARNATION FIC!**

 **IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH EITHER OF THOSE TWO THINGS** **THEN PLEASE GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ BECAUSE THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER FANFICS ON THE SITE!**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **Important Notes:**

This story starts during the 2nd Hobbit Film, with occasional flashbacks from the movie Dracula Untold.

-Events of the movie Dracula Untold occurred thousands upon thousands of years prior to many events in the Silmarillion, or the First Age of the Sun/ Elves.

I'm extending the continent of Middle Earth so that south of the lands around Mordor, there's room for yet another continent. There is also the possibility of another continent existing across the Eastern Ocean.

Thus Transylvania or what was Transylvania in this fanfic is located far south of Mordor, the Great Desert, & Far Harad, respectively.

In my story the Elves due to the First War against Melkor were unable to continue exploring south of Far Harad in the First Age, thus much of those lands and their history remain unknown to them.

After the forests of Far Harad, begin the "Romanian Mountains" to mark the: "Dark Land" (Transylvania) as I'll occasionally be calling it in the story, to give you all a starting point- for a picture in your head reference- that is where 'Broke Tooth Mountain' can be roughly located.

 **Dracula/ Vlad himself age wise/other facts:**

I'm making Prince Vlad roughly around 30,000 years old or so by the time the events of the Hobbit take place. Making him quite literally one of, if not the oldest being in Middle Earth and putting him on a close too if not equal par with that of Sauron & Morgoth both in different unique/similar ways. (((if he chose to act on it/ wished it)))

These mysterious 'ways' will be explained as the chapters progress & also if you need a reason why, blame my guilty pleasure need, for some serious Dracula is Bard BAMF!

Ahem.

** **Melkor and Morgoth will be** **two separate** **entities in this fic of mine.**

Morgoth being the very first Vampire Lord is the man-creature in **Dracula Untold who turned Vlad in the cave.**

After turning-making Vlad, Morgoth went and turned-created Melkor who was a Valar or higher elf fairy thing (more on him later).

 **Thus in this fic Prince Vlad or Bard, is essentially Melkor's big brother via Vampire relations.**

 **Then Melkor made Sauron so that makes Vlad, Sauron's Uncle in a really funny weird way!**

 **(If anyone else wants to use that little idea please do! They're really aren't enough Bard is Dracula Untold Fanfics out there! Note the stars:)****

O_O.

(Shout out Thanks to the site NEVRAST for elvish translation! It is an amazing site! Very useful!)

Let's see what else should I mention? I'm shooting for around 16-ish chapters to start? Updates will be infrequent, because of my crazy life & multiple stories.

 **This will be rated M, for old folks and adult material.**

I think I'm going to finish the notes/disclaimer there and just let my little fan 'fang' fun story speak for itself.

Right.

"Let the games begin"- quote from Dracula Untold.

.

.

.

 **Prologue…^^ -^^...**

 _It always began the same._

 _A moment of light against a sea of darkness, foreign sensations that in the dream were so familiar he could all but taste the saltiness of them. His skin would twist and burn, his body shifting causing him to feel alien changes as images too fast to catch would rush by filling him with the impression that he was at this moment weaker, gentler, sweatier, softer, fuller, curvier, shorter and mortal?_

 _He would try to dispel this dream upon that last word, he would feel himself trying to escape the pull of sleep so he could awaken, but the effort was futile._

 _The dream clung to him._

 _Like a pair of hands?_

 _Hands._

 _A bright flash._

 _Small beautiful pale hands clung to stone._

 _His fingers strained, his body, desperately pulling to hold those stone tiles!_

 _He clutched the stone with all his might! Terror. Unspeakable terror consumed him! More then the dragon fire, more then anything in his elven life had ever felt before! Screams surrounded him, and with them the sense of his own throat growing sore as he realized it was his own voice screaming in utter horrified anguish!_

 _Yet it didn't sound like his voice?_

 _It was shrill, and high, and full of pain._

 _Oh the pain, wave upon wave of it hit him, as water fell from his burning eyes, he couldn't stop screaming when the dream shifted to darkness and a younger child's voice joined his own in terror!_

 _Wretched laughter filled the air, darkness consumed him, darkness was everywhere, sensation gave way to images as he began to hyperventilate and for one split moment he lost the ability to breathe!_

 _Then the images become clearer and he could see the small feminine hands clinging to stone tiles in desperation!_

 _Small hands that he knew?_

 _Oh Valar he knew these hands?!_

 _He knew the arms attached._

 _He knew the body, with the breasts pressed against the cliff, he knew the flat stomach, he knew the legs, the wide hips, he knew every crevice, every secret of this body but it was all wrong?_

 _Yet it was his!_

 _Merciful Eru!?_

 _Lost in the dream trapped in a female form and yet a form he somehow knew?_

' _Why is this happening!' he cried out as it dawned on him that male/female he was hanging off a tower!_

 _No worse, he was hanging off a cliff!_

 _His mortal blond hair being tossed around by the wind as panicked confusion spread throughout causing him to shudder violently._

 _Still he clung._

 _A cold fact settled in the lower part of his abdomen, that there was nothing below._

 _Death._

 _Death._

 _He would die._

 _Terror peaked and escalated._

 _The tiles shifted under his grasping fingers._

 _If he lost his grip he would die!_

 _He would die!_

 _Death!_

 _Death._

… _.But this was an illusion to what fear he would feel in a second._

" _MOTHER! MOTher! NOOOOoo! MOTHER! NOO!" wailed a tormented cry in a tongue of men he did not recognize but understood. The scream shattered what little was left of his already fractured mind. He looked above beyond his bloodied, strained, female hands to be met with a sight that pierced his soul and cut so far deep inside of him that he could have sworn he felt a portion of himself fade._

 _For there in front of him was a small male human child with curly golden hair, screaming for him, fighting and reaching out to him, fingers stretched to their limit, tears falling like rivulets in an innocents face twisted by a primal outcry that all creatures understand instinctually._

 _While a larger darker armored figure, with an evil grin laughed in sadistic pleasure as it carried the struggling child away who screamed again one last heart-wrenching cry, "MOTHER! NOOO! PLEASE!"_

 _The sight of the child being taken from him, nay stolen!_

 _Sent his mind into a whirlwind of images, visions and a plethora of sensations:_

 _He was dancing in a village festival, flowers in his hair a dress he had made especially, twirled with him as he danced, he hoped no one noticed his muddy shoes. A figure asked him to dance. A gentle boat ride led to passionate kisses and contented sighs, and teasing jokes that made his face turn red. A figure laughed with him. A visit to a castle filled him with excitement and anxiety, thoughts of doubt in himself swirled when a figure with a gentle voice greeted him hope shining in their eyes._

 _A terrible fight occurred, they couldn't agree. A figure sadly walked away. His last parent died, he couldn't stop the tears, when a figure in the background brought a blanket wrapping it gently around his shaking shoulders. A night of stars brought a union of hands, mouths and flesh as pleasure beyond measure was met and life long loneliness was at last ended. A figure made love to him over and over. Ecstasy. Perfection._

 _Early morning light brought forth hard conversations, demands, expectations, shouts, truths and a silver ringed promise. A figure knelt before him with nothing but purest unshakable love and loyalty in his gaze. He stood tall as he wore a white gown and tried not to shy away before the crowd as he strolled forward, his heart thundering under his breast, the small crown upon his head weighing upon his brow as he silently prayed he would be worthy of it. A figure smiled at him from a raised dais equally crowned nothing but joy expressed._

 _Days & months passed, a great change began inside of him; it started with sickness and loss of appetite. A figure would hold his hair out of the way and found him every food he requested, no matter how ridiculous or out of season. He watched transfixed, as his belly grew, larger and larger! The skin got strangely tight as his pregnant stomach swelled expanding outward until he feared it would pop then the weight of it moved south and he felt his hands touching it in wonder as life kicked inside of him!? Life? Tears of Joy fell and a figure caressing his belly caught them and claimed they were diamonds. _

_His heart swelled in alarm as water escaped him unexpectantly, embarrassing as it was it was quickly overshadowed as knowledge of what was about to happen took over his thoughts. A figure held his hand and helped him walk to where he needed to be. Pain. Valar, Eru, Illuvator sweet creators, sweet goddess the pain! Pain and movement, valar he could feel it! He could feel the creature that had grown heavy inside of him moving further and further down through the Eru, above, the birth canal! His canal! Pushing and grunting like a mad beast, the pain came to a crescendo until suddenly there was a wonderful release of pressure, whereupon the most beautiful sound came to his rounded ears? He opened his eyes and a baby was held before him, his baby, Valar, the child was perfect. Mortal and perfect!? Overwhelmed with an eternity's worth of love he looked up into the eyes of the figure who was holding his baby and….and…_

" _Vlad"_

 _With the recollection of the name came a hundred more sensations, a hundred more flashes of moments tied together, he could almost entirely make out Vlad's appearance, but something blocked him from seeing his husband's face?_

 _Yes husband, his sweet precious babe's father?!_

 _Vlad, his beloved Vlad, he saw them as if in a distance, sunlight shining, down on the three of them looking so happy so exquisitely deliriously happy._

 _It was too much, the elf in his sleep began to weep, as somewhere in his dormant consciousness confusion over everything he was 'experiencing' permeated the edges of his mind. For he was experiencing these images, he could still physically feel the lingering traces of the sensations of carrying a babe? He could feel Vlad's kisses and knew what his tongue tasted like? He could hear their joined laughter as they played various games in a small cozy chamber made just for them. He could hear Vlad's deep melodious voice weave a bedtime story for their little prince?_

 _However, just as his mind had grasped the new information it had been shoved with he found the pleasant images replaced and flung aside as once more he was on that accursed cliff barely able to hang on any longer as twice more the tile shifted dangerously under his desperate bleeding grip._

" _MOOOTHHER!" screamed the child like a dying animal._

 _The child?!_

 _Once again the Elf feared for his mentality as faint ghostlike sensations from the memories of having carried the screaming child in his stomach for nine mortal months consumed him, while terror made his weakening body still straining to hold onto the tiles, tremble uncontrollably. Salt water fell from his eyes in river like streams, his vision blurring as even more images from this 'other life' gripped him coldly._

 _In them he saw and felt his stomach grow round once more, felt himself give birth again, felt the immeasurable all consuming amount of everlasting love he had for the newborn in his arms, transform into something ancient and powerful._

 _Something he could only imagine being akin to how Illuvatar himself must have loved his creations?_

 _It was divine love. A transcending love and in his sleep the Elf's weeping turned into soul-crushing sobs as he watched his babe laugh for the first time his being salivating with joy as the little eyes opened to greet him. He watched as he bathed his son for the first time, nursed him, fed him, soothed him fluently with lullabies in a foreign mortal tongue he had never heard of in all his 6,000 years? Yet still he sang to the little boy. A thousand firsts with the child he watched, barely breathing as time rippled and the child grew before him as he cared for it. His elvish soul crying in earnest, his mind no longer listening to the voice that questioned what was happening, as he clothed his son, taught his son how to read, carted his hands through his precious boy's curly hair, made sure he cleaned his teeth, played with him, protected him, loved him._

 _Loved him so so much._

 _His baby boy! His son! His firstborn!_

 _His…?_

 _Then it came, a name, in the form of a whisper from his own throat but with a mortal woman's cadence…._

 _Ingeras._

 _Ingeras._

" _MOTHER!"_

 _His eyes snapped in direction of the scream, the wind picking up his blond locks, his female body beginning to slip, the force of gravity starting to win. His vision distorted by waves of tears, he watched as a dark masked brute struck that same child, his child, harshly across the skull, causing his babe to go momentarily limp, but before he could further follow the events the tile shifted and for a second the Elf knew what it was to be mad._

 _If he fell he would perish._

 _Despair ate him alive as he fought for survival._

 _There would be nothing if he died and in his mind he heard his female voice shriek thoughts in extreme desperation, 'I have to hold on! Who?! Who will take care of them?! Ingeras! Vlad?! Oh Vlad! I have to live. I HAVE TO LIVE! Please.. Please Lord let me live! Stronger why oh why am I not STRONGER! God no! No! PLEASE NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! INGERAS! NO PLEASE NO!'_

 _In his chambers the Elven lord unconsciously yelled aloud in his sleep,"Baw! Baw! Nin lond! Baw! (No! No! My son! No!)"_

 _He did not know how he knew._

 _He did not want to know, but as he regained a hold on the cracking tiles, his eyes reached Ingeras and he knew._

 _With a monstrous certainty in his breaking heart that this was the last time he would ever see his sweet mortal babe, his brave little boy ever again._

 _He watched them as they forcefully took his baby._

 _He watched the anguish consuming his little one's face, as he was stolen away and he knew._

 _He knew._

 _Never again._

 _They would never see each other ever again._

 _Never._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 **PAIN**

 **..**

 **.**

 **PAIN**

 **..**

 **.**

 **PAIN**

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _There are no words in any tongue to describe such sin._

 _No words to put to such an act, save one perhaps?… Evil._

 _It was Evil!_

 _Umea!_

 _Evil!_

 _.._

 _._

 _They had sinned._

 _They had done him Evil!_

 _._

 _._

 _Those fiends. Those terrible Orch in Afadon flesh! Had stolen his child. Mortal or not, elvish or not, the babe was his, his lond!_

 **RAGE** _… he felt himself raw and burning from it as a dark malice his elven self had never known or could possibly fathom arose inside from within the gut of his female body as his brain filled with his/her, what did it matter, thoughts, "If only I had been stronger. If only I had learned to fight! If they hurt him I will kill them! I WILL KILL THEM! HOW DARE THEY! MONSTERS!"_

 _The_ **PAIN** _was back and with it came panic assaulting his mind as a memory of his husbands scarred back assaulted his overwhelmed brain. A seconds flash and he saw in a glimpse the future scars that would be left upon his child's. Should those fiends not be stopped!_

 **Despair turned to grief, as the PAIN hit him again.**

 _It hurt. So much._

 _His soul, his body, nothing but pain_ _ **burned inside**_ _, at his child's theft; it was as crippling as Dragonfire, if not infinitely worse._

 _At least with the Dragons he had been able to fight! Here he could do nothing!_

 _It was too much!_

 _What was happening!?_

" _Wake up! Wake up!" he began ordering himself, "This is madness!"_

 _The tile wobbled._

" _Valar. Valar. No! No!" he screamed out in fright! His arms losing their grip, his mortal nails tearing, his fingers bled, the air filled with a hundred screams as people were slaughtered, the air reeking of blood, filth, and the sound of bats._

 _One of those armored mortal monsters grinned at him, sword drawn to slay._

 _It began walking towards him._

 _Repulsion, horror, how he hated the approaching beast in human flesh, as he braced himself for the blow to come, before a sound filled his ears, nearly deafening him._

 _?_

 _The Darkness that ever permeated the dream began taking shape?_

 _?_

 _Thousands upon thousands of bats swarmed all around him!_

 _Millions of_ _ **Morgoth's**_ _signature winged beasts and suddenly there was a hurricane of darkness, striking out at the men who had taken his child._

' _Illuvator, be praised!' And at the same time 'Illuvator, save me!' he thought terrified beyond all measure as_ _ **the creature**_ _faster then any Elf could ever hope to match, slew the sinners like a Balrog of the First War!_

 **Blood and Shadow** danced across the tower weaving a sea of red. Cries of pain echoed as skulls were crunched underfoot, throats torn asunder like paper while bodies were sent soaring into the air where death waited, ever present in this nightmare. Frozen, transfixed he had no word for what he felt as he watched the Shadow and Blood twist around its foes, giving form to a hundred wings with ear-splitting sound while the red liquid shrouded the very air. It's scent overpowering. It moved so fast! It's unnatural speed beyond any creature he knew as he watched in petrified awe the Being of Darkness kill soldier after soldier with glowing unholy eyes. Great white fangs illuminated in the twilight flashing out of what seemed a mortal's mouth.

A terribly familiar mouth!

'No. Please no!' he thought in aghast terror-stricken alarm.

Yet..the fact his female form was not afraid, confirmed it, as did her hopeful desperate thought.

'Vlad!'

'NO!' screamed the Elf in revulsion.

 **Blood and Shadow.**

 **Blood and Shadow.**

Shadow and Blood that was all he could see. HE HAD NO FACE!

Vlad.

Blood.

Blood.

A fate of Blood that was all this thing was but he knew THOSE LIPS!

Vlad.

Valleys of Blood.

Oceans of Red.

Vlad.

Centuries of Crimson.

Blood-Starved Plague, this couldn't be? WHY COULD HE NOT SEE HIM?!

Vlad

'Amor' . 'Dragoste' . -'Meleth' . 'Love'

 _Vlad._

 _My Vlad._

 _Min Mel_

 _!_

 _!_

 _!_

!

!

 _'NOOOOOAHHH!' he screamed in revolted abhorrence as he felt himself, not this 'other life female dream self' but his actual physical self, his hröar, his body responding to the..the.. THING! A gruesome hideous, horrendous abomination in the making, why was this happening, 'Eru above this could NOT be happening!? NO!' he gritted out, as he fought his very Fëa, even as the impossible repugnant act occurred! His mind turning into a quivering puddle of shock! NEVER! NEVER! Never had he found his 'Min' his 'one', in all his years upon Arda! He had given up on finding his soul mate three if not four centuries ago!? Married another! Beget a child with another!? It wasn't possible! It wasn't possible! It wasn't possible!_

 _Yet that fanged mouth turned in his direction, those steady damned dragon scaled colored predatory eyes, those two purple rimmed ruby suns caught his own crystal blue and and…_

 _'Dragoste' . 'Vlad' . 'Meleth'_

Fire burned his body a second time. Centuries old yearning burst like a dam into a blaze of lust that pooled so tightly in his groin it plunged him into excruciating pain. His being felt like it was collapsing in on itself as he felt his Fëa reach out as far as it could to touch, to merge, to be with whatever it could get of the bloodied black tainted thing now lying a few feet away from him. A frenzied longing as he had never known wracked the ellon's body as he watched in confused inflamed anxious fervor as the thing pulled itself together the Bats fusing to become one solid mass.

Blood and Shadow now whole turned to face him. His Fëa fiercely cried for it's other half, passion playing the elf's body like an instrument making him arch his back as it sprung out of him to the other being, all while his soul stretched itself unto the point of breaking in order to reach it's goal! Fear from his Fëa was sent to his messy mind as he felt himself lose all control. The lust that had lain dormant in him for over five thousands years rose even further and with it the pain, creating an unbearable need, a desperate insatiable thirst inside of him.

The words, "I NEED YOU. I NEED YOU. WHERE? WHERE ARE YOU MELETH? I NEED YOU'" carving up his entire self as he tried to fight this cataclysmic event.

This. This couldn't be happening. He could not be bound to such a..a..?...Why?... Why? Why? How? HOW?!

Confused and run over by the influx of carnal instincts he looked again to those purple rimmed red eyes, those fangs, and the heavy stench of blood and death.

Blood and Shadow.

No. No. NO! NO!

The Elf fought, he fought as hard as he could against his own unrelenting Fëa, his inner struggle making him ache all over!

When suddenly he was in that female body again! Hanging onto that miserable cliff!

This had gone on long enough!

He fought for control while he felt 'her' fear escalate, but he was able to push it skull feeling like it was being torn in two as he did so! Still he pushed to separate himself from herself, but just as he seemed to gain the upper hand, the memories from earlier crashed down upon him hard, ensnaring him within them!

The dream cycled…

It all repeated, over and over and over: her childhood, womanhood, dancing with Vlad, life, their first kiss, a promise, divine sex, terrible death, an exchange of words, a beautiful wedding, fear of ruling, laughter with one another, tears for each other, her womb quickening, giving birth to Ingeras, raising a family, being in love, being happy, family, trust, faith, hope, life, love, death, life, love….

His mind whimpered with distress.

He felt so weak.

So…frail.

So tired.

So.

…

.

The tiles gave.

.

.

His/Her grip lost.

Their grip lost.

FEAR.

FEAR.

FEAR.

"VLLLLLAAAAADDDD!" they screamed!

They fell.

He fell.

She fell.

..

.

The wind blew his hair in every direction, as he plummeted to the ground below.

Funny how weightless he felt? Funny how beautiful the Dawn's light was when all was wrong.

The wind howled in his ears, his mortal body ached, water drifted into the air as he cried, and then he saw…

.

.

'Vlad,' she thought.

.

He had lept after her.

He had sacrificed everything for her.

He loved her so much.

Oh.

Her heart.

She saw his face fully then, dark black hair pulled back by the wind.

Who would help him remember to comb it in the morning if not her?

If he didn't it would get tangled & matted.

His hand, his warm loving clawed hand reaching for her just a little ways away, so close, so close.

Yet too far. . .

Who would hold his hand now when he needed comfort?

Her one true love was screaming for her.

His voice usually so smooth & pleasant, so soft, was breaking against all the world and it made her weep.

If he wasn't careful he would make his throat sore & who would fix him something soothing to drink to help heal it?

His newly acquired fangs gleamed in the morning light like two white pearls, his surprisingly soft lips pulled back in what almost would be a snarl if she did not recognize his dread.

At the sight of his fangs she felt like she was supposed to be afraid?

Instead she was inappropriately curious.

She wondered who would he talk to about those?

And then she wondered who would give him a goodnight kiss now?

Faster and faster her body fell, picking up speed with gravity, she would not survive. She could somehow sense, but she couldn't speak, it was like her mouth was frozen closed by the cold wind brushing against her. Her thoughts as adrift as if she were sailing away on some ship, flickering over everything and nothing. She thought of her son Ingeras. She thought of her friends. She thought of her parents. She thought of her clothes, her simple comforts, her last stroll through the garden, the last time she and Vlad had made love. She thought of the other children they would now never have. She thought of the Winter Solstice gifts she would never finish, her stories she would never get to share, her old age she would never see.

Most importantly though she thought of her & Vlad's wedding vow,

 **"Why think separately of this life than the next, when one is born from the last?**

 **Time is always too short for those who need it, but for those who love it lasts forever."**

 _His rich earth brown eyes met her blue watery ones._

 _Their old playful joke came to mind._

 _Vlad, boasting of how he was indeed the dark Earth steadiness & calm._

 _While she with her whimsy & moodiness must in fact be the Sea._

 _His complete opposite thus his Eve._

 _His Moon to Her Sun._

 _Earth & Sea._

 _Vlad & Mirena._

 _Mirena._

 _That was her name._

 _That was the name his eyes were saying now._

 _That was what his heart was saying._

 _Who would?_

 _Who would love his heart?_

 _If it wasn't her?_

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _Eyes met for one more moment._

 _._

"I will come again. I will come again"

.

"I won't let you walk eternally in the dark alone."

.

"I promise. I will come again."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Her body broke._

 _The next few moments faded in and out. She felt her ribs break, Her skull fractured, as her brains began to spill out of her. She could no longer feel her legs, or her lower extremities. In place was nothing but a throbbing pain that was slowly eating its way up her flesh. A numbness crept into her fingertips. She couldn't even move her one arm as it lied dead on the cold ground. Rocks gored into her side and splintered her spine as it started to crumble from the impact._

 _His voice was the only thing that gave her some semblance of grounding, as she felt herself being drawn away, her entire body beginning to freeze, though the sun shone?_

 _The sun?_

 _That's right. Her son. Ingeras. Someone had to save Ingeras?_

" _Please…please I can't do this without you!" wept her beloved's voice broken._

 _Funny how she couldn't feel her toes, but she could feel his pain?_

 _She faded out again in the darkness. Vlad's voice begging her to stay, broken all broken. She tried to stay, clinging to her body for all her might, pleading for it to respond to her soul's wishes, but it was in vain, 'I'm dying.' she thought._

 _What of Ingeras?_

" _Pl..plea..please..Mirena... Mirena.."begged her wounded love, her dragoste, her warm rich earth._

" _There's still time for you to stop them," she managed to say, his arms tightly embracing her, his voice comforting her even now, but when had he put his arms around her? She couldn't feel anything from her stomach down, she couldn't feel her one entire arm. Her vision was fading, her skull pounded, she was struggling to hear?_

" _Our son's isn't," she had to tell him. She had to be strong._

 _If only she had been stronger. If only this body had not been so frail, so weak, so so pathetically female! She should have trained more! Learned to fight with a sword, practiced with Vlad when he offered to teach her! Why oh why had she never learned how to pick up a blade? Why wasn't she stronger?! She had said she would take care of her boys. She had promised her people. Her child. Herself!_

' _Damnit!' she thought as pain rippled across her, making her nauseas, she realized she was shivering? No wait, that wasn't her? Why was the Earth suddenly shaking?_

 _She opened her eyes, sweet dark earth met her gaze in a pale sun kissed face, droplets of red speckled his hair glistening like her roses in the light, while streams of sea-water fell from his eyes, as he wept like a child, even his fangs seemed to droop in sorrow, his entire body quivering with painful despair as sobs came chokingly from his throat. It hurt her so. She could not bare this._

 _She could not bare to have her love weep so._

 _PAIN!_

 _There was no time! No time. Not since childbirth had she felt even a fraction of this sort of pain and thus it was her child that she now thought of._

 _Their child._

 _Vlad's baby._

 _My baby._

 _She had to be strong._

 _She had to do the only thing she could._

 _Lost already. Dying already._

 _She made her decision._

" _Drink my blood," she commanded of her love._

 _Praying it would be enough. Praying her meager sacrifice would be worthy of his and worthy of their child's salvation. "I can't…" he whispered broken._

" _Do it, do it now," she plead as the last bits of her began to vanish._

" _I love you," he vowed._

' _I love you too' she vowed back._

 _._

 _He bit her._

 _._

 _PAIN. PLEASURE. PAIN. PLEASURE. PAIN. PAIN._

 _VLAD._

 _PAIN. PAIN. PAIN._

 _THEN ICE._

 _DARKNESS._

 _SILENCE._

"I will come again. I will come again"

.

"I won't let you walk eternally in the dark alone."

.

"I promise. I will come again."

Vlad

…-^^-^^...

Over thirty thousand years later, hundreds upon hundreds of miles northwest of the all but forgotten land of Transylvania, in the heart of a mighty forest, called Mirkwood, what had once been known as the Greenwood, came the earth-shattering unhinged screams of the Elven King, Thranduil Oropher.

Ellon and elleth all across the Woodland Realm buckled under the sudden mental assault of absolute fear coming from their ruler, and charged into action as they felt their rulers frightened mind haphazardly reaching out in all directions! Uncaring of the danger he could inflict and completely out of character the elves felt their ruler heedlessly trample through every living things mind with his own in a state of mad terror, 'VLAD! VLAD! VLAD! WHERE!? WHERE ARE YOU?! VLAD! VLAD!"

Were the words that sped across every woodland elf's mind as their King in his blind madness stretched even further! Further then any elf save the Lady Galadriel had been known to do with the mental cry?!

His desperation increasing his powers by the second to an inexplicable amount!

It was too late for the Woodland Elves to stop their King, and in truth they themselves could barely keep their own minds straight, never had such terror been felt by them, however young Prince Legolas Thranduilion by shear will was able to connect with his people enough to offer a shield, as he and the healers ran their way to the King's private chambers.

Prince Legolas's quivering hand shoved the door open in his haste when it hit!

"VLAD! VLAD! MY DRAGOSTE!? VLAD VLAD! UNDE ESTI, DRAGOSTEA MEA?! VLAD! VLLLLLAAADD!"

Came the scream from the Elven King, as Legolas took in the sight before him.

There in the King's chambers on the floor by the King's bed shivering, and shaking his arms clutching himself sporadically as he hyperventilated close to a straight out seizure, muttering in a strange unknown tongue, his entire being askew was Thranduil Oropher, weeping, & staring at all around him with vacant terrified eyes? Eyes that displayed complete ignorance as to who, what & where he was.

Frightened himself with a strange pounding in his skull?

Legolas approached his father cautiously, "Ada?"

There was no response given back to the Prince, only more unclear mutterings in the strange 'dark' alien mannish sounding dialect? Legolas gulped and shared a quick look with the head healer before he tried again this time taking a few steps closer to his suffering family as the healers spaced themselves out in the room where they could best offer aide.

"Ada? Sa na im, Legolas, ada mana harn cin? Ada?... Ada, ceri cin al sinte nin?"

(Father? It is I Legolas, father what hurts you? Father do you not know me?)

No answer was given, as Legolas made his way over to where his father sat in a tight little ball, tears starting to form in his eyes as his _f_ _ë_ _a_ felt the pain of his ada's. Quick as he could but ever so carefully so as not to alarm the other Legolas knelt down to his father and placed a gentle hand on the other elf's quivering shoulder taking in the sound & sight of his father gasping & heaving in air as if he had been underwater or gone without it?

For a few moments all was silent, and the elves just watched their King struggle to breathe before Legolas tried once again to gently reach him, this time with his mind as well as his voice, " _Ada?"_

Upon the touch of Legolas's _fëa_ on his own, some of the fog seem to clear in the other ellon's brain, causing Legolas to gulp again with a drop of hope?

Slowly King Thranduil Oropher lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks & jaw as his blue eyes met Legolas's own.

"Ada?" questioned Legolas softly his other hand going to his father's other shoulder.

"…l…Le…...er…go…as…."stuttered the Elven King weakly, blue eyes wavering.

"To na forn Ada! Han min, Legolas!" the Elf prince encouraged warmly, his heart & _fëa_ nearly singing with relief as he felt his father's weakened _f_ _ë_ _a_ try to brush his own in confused questioning, flickering recognition? To offer more strength, Legolas in a sign of affection began to ease himself closer to his Ada for a hug when his father's _fëa_ still gently prodding his own seemed to halt & find something _it_ had unconsciously been searching for?

Legolas couldn't react fast enough to form a mental shield as his Ada's _fëa_ practically assaulted his own in a vice like grip. Like an echo he felt his Ada move quicker then a snake, so that the young prince found himself wrapped in his ada's arms in an extremely tight embrace as if trying to keep the young elf prince from vanishing?

Suddenly Legolas found his head pressed against his father's chest! As the older ellon spoke again in that strange unknown tongue, while nuzzling his hair, " **Fiul meu! Fiul meu! Copilul meu! seiful. seiful. Ingeras mea. Oh! copil mic meu, în condiții de siguranță ta! Aici! Ingeras. Ingeras,"** cooed & cried the Elf King as he carded his hands through the young prince's hair in a soothing gesture.

Not since he was an Elfling had his Ada stroked his hair?!

Too bewildered by what was happening to his father.

Prince Legolas did not notice how at the word, ' _ **Ingeras'**_ the very heart of his _fëa_ suddenly dropped like a stone shackled down to the bottom of the ocean in a deep red pool. Where a black door in his soul that had been firmly locked all but forgotten found itself unlatched  & creaked silently, mournfully open...

.

.

Instead Legolas felt himself being bombarded by his Ada's mind & _fëa_ as it sought reassurance in his existence?

'What in the Valar's name', thought Legolas, 'is going on?'

" **Ingeras….Ingeras…Vlad** **Copilul nostru este în siguran** **ț** **ă,"** said the Elven King in exhaustion before Legolas found himself being smothered by his father's dead weight as the older ellon passed out on top of him, his _fëa_ completly spent.

"ADA!" cried Prince Legolas in alarm, as the elven healers rushed in to help their King.

.

.

For three days the Elves of Mirkwood watched and waited with bated breath for their King to reawaken from this mental sickness that had suddenly come upon him?

For three days they heard him mutter & cry in his feverish sleep in that strange tongue that not even the oldest of them when sent for, could decipher?

Prince Legolas sat vigilantly at his father's bedside in worry, when finally a messenger returned saying Lord Elrond was on his way. It offered the smallest sense of calm to the young Prince who remained ignorant as of yet of his own troubled sleep to come.

For three days all of Mirkwood was tense then on the fourth day Thranduil's fever broke.

On the fifth he awoke.

"Ada," sang Legolas in merciful relief.

"Leg.. Legolas? What, what is wrong ion? What am I doing in the sick bay?" asked Thranduil in alarm as he took in his surroundings, from the joyful yet grim expressions of the healers to his son's heavy relief.

"How long have I been here? What's going on?" demanded Thranduil his shoulders tensing as he quelled the panic rising within him.

"M'lord," began the head healer Calen, "You have been asleep sick with fever for the past four days."

"What?" spoke Thranduil in disbelief.

"It's true Ada," began Legolas as his father's sharp eyes pinned onto him, "It has been four days since you awoke screaming in distress? Do you not remember?"

"I…I…?" gaped Thranduil in confusion as he held a hand to his forehead, his elven ears subtly twitching slightly down, as his mood soured before he spoke again, "No? …Yes? I cannot tell. My mind feels as if someone has been hammering in it?"

"I see," came the voice of Healer Calen, before he directed his assistants to bring the King some food & a water basin to replenish & refresh himself.

"Ada what of the language you spoke or the name you yelled?" asked Legolas softly much to Calen's disapproval.

"Name?" asked Thranduil.

Legolas nodded.

"What name?" demanded Thranduil beginning to feel a little embarrassed over this ordeal he had woken up too.

Legolas didn't answer right away and Thranduil's patience ran out, "What name?!"

….."Vlad," said Legolas.

Blue starlit eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

King Thranduil's heart clenched in his chest like it had been impaled by some giant piece of wood.

He struggled to breathe, as images upon sensations filled him once more to the brim this time while he was wide awake. "Oh Valar, help me," whispered the Elven King.

As it all came back.

Every single detailed inch of what King Thranduil Oropher had dreamt came back.

Every single bloody ounce of it.

Every single bloody drop.

PAIN.

" _Pl..plea..please..Mirena... Mirena.." begged_ _ **Shadow**_ _'s voice in agony._

 _PAIN_

" _Please…please I can't do this without you!" wept beloved_ _ **Blood**_ _heart broken._

 _PAIN._

" _I love you," Vlad his_ _ **min mel**_ _vowed!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A flash of fangs._

 _._

 _Ice._

 _._

 _Mortality_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Thranduil threw up.

 **End of Prologue for:**

 **The Hobbit**

 **and**

 _ **The Vampyr Prince**_

 _ **A fanfic by: Stella Limegood**_

Extra Note:...

 **The site altered the blasted font! Ruined...oh well..sigh.**

Sorry if this had a lot of mistakes towards the end. I finished it in the wee morning, tired as all get out, but wanted to post it anyway! Just to get the idea out there! Hope you enjoyed the Prologue now onto the meat! I know I used a lot of Italics in this chapter, I'll try to work on that..(rubs back of head sheepishly…)


End file.
